Stick Around
by Casteline
Summary: [BobbySt. John.] Yet another slashy fic. Slightly darkish. Not really how I originally intended it, but its good. Please read and review


**Title: **_Stick around_

**Disclaimer: **_Ha! You wish I owned any of this._

**Pairing: **_Bobby/St. John_

**Warning/Rating: Pg-13/T: **_Slashyness, I actually think I refraind from swearing this time around. I think._

**Spoilers: X2 **

**Authors note: **_Another slashy fic. That makes, what? Three now.

* * *

_

Happy reading

"That it, I'm sick of this kids stuff," John said, grabing his coat, and hitting the ramp release.

"Where are you going?"

XXXBobbyXXX

That had be almost 15 minutes ago.

We were starting to get worried. John hadn't come back.

"Bobby," Rouge calls to me.

"Yeah?"

"You should go after him."

"What?"

"John. I know what he's doing. I can still feel him in my head. He's not going after the others, he's going to find Magneto. He;s sick of everyone treating him like dirt. Like he cant do anything right."

"Why do you want me to go after him? Why can we both go?"

"Because I can feel you in here too," she tapped lightly at her head.

I give her a questioning look.

"When we kissed, I could feel want you really wanted. It wasn't me. It was him. You wish you still had him. I don't know what wen't on with you guys before, but I know that whatever ended it might have been my fault."

"I..."

"Go after him. You want to."

"Your not mad at me?"

"Not really. Its probably all these people in my head tellin' me not to be." She smiled.

"I'm sorry," I apoligize.

"Go," is all she says back to me, hitting the ramp release.

I smile and walk down the ramp.

XXXJohnXXX

I don't know why Im doing it. Maybe it was what I was ment to do. I've never really been a believer in fate though.

Maybe its 'kuz I'm mad that no one believes in me. Not anymore.

But Magneto did. He said my power was great.

Everyone else acts like I can't handle it.

Just a few minutes ago, I was writing on the ground in pain. It must have been something that guy Stryker did.

Stupid human.

That made me want to join Magneto even more. Get back at the poor idiots who think they're better than us.

But I think the main reason I want to do this is to get back at Bobby.

Its a stupid name. Bobby. It sound like he's five. I suppose its better than Robert. That makes him sound like some big important professional. And Bob just makes him sound like some 44 year old bum.

Yeah. He's the reason I'm doing this.

I suppose its not completly his fault. Things were fine 'til Ms. I-Can-Suck-Your-Brains-Out-Rouge came along.

"What are you doing here Bobby?" I ask, suddenly. I'm still walking through the forest, and everything is pretty much quiet.

I'm not sure how I knew he was there. I just did.

XXXBobbyXXX

"Coming to bring you back," I reply.

"Back to what? Home? Like anyoe there care if I leave," he snorts back at me.

"I care," I say.

He laughs.

"You! You havn't cared since your little girlfriend showed up!" He turns to face me, anger in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I say, barely above a whisper, looking at the ground.

"Sorry?" he askes, "Sorry doesn't just make everything right. We were good. Happy. Wern't we? Then she comes along, and its like I don't even matter."

We're both quited for a bit. Him staring into the distance. Me just watching him.

"I still love you," I finally say.

"Still? You never really did, did you? I mean, I was just a bed warmer 'til _The one _came along, remember?"

"I was scared," I shout at him.

"Of me? Everyone is always so afraid of me,"

"Not of you. Of me. Of what I was feeling."

He just looked at me.

"I was falling in love with you. It scared the hell out of me."

XXXJohnXXX

He says he's in love with me. He's really in love with me.

He said he loves me. Does he mean it? He has to. Why would he pretend. What purpose would that serve?

Screwing with your head, a voice in his head pointed out.

Maybe. But I don't care.

I kissed him. Like I used to kiss him.

And it was the best thing in the world.

If felt like things were all back to the way they were.

XXXBobbyXXX

He kissed me. It suprised me but I was glad. Glad that everything was back to normal. As normal as being a mutant can be

Normal until we got back to the plane. Normal until Dr. Grey died. Normal until everything wasn't normal anymore. I don't think it ever will be.

* * *

**_Oh, and if your going to add me to your alerts or favorites, the least you could do is leave me a review. I can see you._**

**_♥Morgana_**


End file.
